Jack Wilson
Personality Chivalrous. Does his best to help others, but is a menace to those who align with evil. He is truly a modern day, Knight in shining armor History Ella was a newscaster that lived in Chicago. As a beautiful, witty blonde woman, she was always a hit on the air, and was thus very wealthy. It was this that led Aeolus to her, for he had felt lonely, and during a weather report happened to see her. The god took the form of a young reporter, and developed a relationship with her through work. Soon, however, it became a private relationship...and then a romantic one. Ella had never been more in love. Unfortantely for her, she was beyond attached, she was obsessed with Aeolus (or Tony as he had introduced himself). After one particularly passionate night spent with him, Ella got pregnant with Jack. Aeolus, upon learning of the child, vanished from Ella's life without ever telling her who he was. This caused her to become angry and frustrated, for she had loved him dearly. Now she was not only no longer as interesting to watch on TV, but was cruel to Jack also, taking out her anger for Aeolus upon him. She would spank him regularly, despite the fact he rarely did anything merit punishment, as well as force him to do all the house work as soon as he was (in her opinion) old enough. Jack would cower away from her mother as she would go into her fits, raving about being abandoned and left alone with this "worthless child". It would be little surprise that Jack had a rather low opinion of himself growing up as a result. At the age of twelve, Jack had tried everything to make his mother proud. He was a stellar student, excellent athlete, and hard worker, but nothing was enough. One day, after she had screamed at him a half hour (for spilling a bowl of cereal) Jack went outside and put his head in his hands, finally giving up on impressing Ella. In that moment, he heard a cruel chittering sound coming form the woods behind their house. He crept over to investigate, and saw, to his absolute terror, an old, ragged harpy emerging from the woods. She turned to him, snarled, and charged, her claws slashing at the air desperately (she was incredibly hungry). Jack ran out of her reach and picked a shovel laying nearby. In a sudden rush of strength, he hurled it at her. The strike sailed true through the air, which seemed to push it along, and landed in her throat, killing the creature. Jack immediately looked up the creature, and identified it as a Harpy. He then began to study mythology vigorously, trying to learn anything he could. He also practiced ancient Greek combat forms with an old model sword he had received as a gift from a friend (he could do so in there because his room was incredibly large, on account of his mother's wealth). One day, at age thirteen, Jack was practicing these sword forms in his room, when a hellhound materialized within it and lunged. His instincts took over, and Jack leaped out of the way, slashing it with his sword as he passed. Though the blade was not very sharp, it managed to do slight damage to the monster. As the beast turned to kill him, Jack was filled with terror, everything inside of him screaming for it to stop. Instantly a gigantic gust of wind tore from him and slammed the beast into far wall. Taking advantage of the strange occurrence, he ran forward and stabbed it in the throat, killing the hellhound. Jack was exhausted for days after this occurrence, however, he realized he had powers of legend, and began to train with them. He soon learned he could do practically anything relating to wind and air, which caused him to realize he was a son of Aeolus. By age sixteen, Jack had been assaulted many times by monsters, such as dracenae, stymphlian birds, and even a laistrygoinan giant, but had defeated all of them. During his tenth grade school year, Jack was sitting in Biology class when a Nemean lion busted through the window. the students scattered, but he turned to face it. Weaponless, he used his powers and smashed it again and again with gusts of wind. He also conjured bullets of air, most broke on the creature's skin, but one pierced its eye, making it half blind but full of rage. Jack was just about die, almost out of power, when a satyr burst into the room. He knew the young man, it was Thomas Green, a kid in the grade above him. Thomas held a set of reed pipes,and used them to play a tune which wrapped the lion in vines. While it was immobile, Jack shot an air bullet into its roaring mouth, killing the beast. After some explanation, Thomas revealed that he was a searcher for demigods, and had heard the commotion from across the school. He also told Jack that he was in serious danger in the mortal world, and should come with him to Camp Half Blood. All to eager to get away from his mother, Jack complied, and the two left in Thomas' car for Long Island immediately. They arrived a few days later. And so, it was at the age of sixteen years old, that Jack Wilson, son of Aeolus arrived at Camp Half Blood Powers ' ' ' Offensive.' #'Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to do a variety of things from blocking projectile attacks for a short time to sending it across short distances to knock opponents off their feet or even to send small debris flying at opponents. ' #'Children of Aeolus are able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the caster launches at foes. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, some users are able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. ' ' ' ' ' Defensive. #'Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. ' #'Children of Aeolus have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. ' ' ' Supplementary #'Children of Aeolus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. ' #'Children of Aeolus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. ' #'Children of Aeolus can use the wind to either surround themselves to block enemies and projectiles OR to surround an enemy trapping them within the winds. The longer they maintain the wind, the more it drains. ' ' ' Passive ' 1. While flying, Children of Aeolus move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly, as Aeolus was the King of the wind gods' Relationships Category:Jack Category:Wilson Category:Shadowbane8181 Category:Unknown Model Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Aeolus